A Cup of Ice Cream
by Kuro 'Kaito' Neko
Summary: Aku sendiri juga belajar dari semua kecerobohan yang pernah kulakukan ketika berkendara. Perlahan-lahan aku mulai sadar, kalau lampu merah harus berhenti, kalau mau belok menyalakan lampu sein dulu, kalau ada polisi tidur harus mengurangi kecepatan, dan yang penting, polisi lalu lintas itu beda dengan polisi tidur. Cup 04 : Berkendara yang Baik R&R?
1. Cup 01 : Sembarangan

**Disclaimer : KAITO © CFM, Vocaloid © YAMAHA.**

**Rated : T.**

**Genre : Humor, friendship, drama, slice of life, romance, dll.**

**Warning : Typo(s), abal, penggalan pengalaman author, GaJe, bahasa campur aduk, Kaito's POV only, dan lain-lain.**

* * *

**Cup 01 : Sembarangan**

* * *

Aku sering berpikir soal pipis sembarangan. Mengingat nenekku sering berkata bahwa pipis sembarangan itu hal yang tidak baik. Kesimpulan awalku sebagai anak kecil yang polos adalah : Malu karena bisa keliatan. Namun, ternyata pipis sembarangan memiliki suatu yang berbahaya. Seolah-olah mengingatkan kita dengan cara yang sangat mistis.

Menurut aku pribadi, pipis sembarangan itu salah. Bukan karena tidak sopan. Bukan juga karena menimbulkan bau pesing yang menyeruak. Masalahnya, nggak mau 'kan jika karena pipis sembarangan, kita bisa saja dibawa ke kebun binatang? Bukan tanpa alasan, karena kita seperti singa jantan yang menandai daerahnya. Namun, akibat dari pipis sembarangan itu dialami oleh temanku, Yohio.

* * *

"Aku dikejar setan, bro…"

Aku sedikit bingung dengan perkataan temanku ini. Mukanya melas seperti kucing yang hendak dicabuli. Bedanya, kucing jauh lebih imut. Berbeda dengan mukanya yang amit-amit.

"Setannya suka ama kamu kali."

Yohio menggeleng. Tatapannya depresi, mukannya seperti orang ketakutan, bibirnya sedikit bergetar, mukanya nampak suntuk seperti kurang makan. Dari pengamatan bisa disimpulkan dia benar-benar ketakutan.

"Ya, emangnya kamu kenapa?" dari percakapan kami, aku terdengar seperti cowok yang sedang mendengarkan curhatan ceweknya.

Yohio pun mulai bercerita. Katanya, waktu itu dia sedang _field trip _ke gunung-yang namanya lupa-. Dia bilang waktu itu sedang kebelet sekali dan tidak ada toilet di gunung itu. Jadilah dia menuntaskan pangilan alam itu di sebuah pohon besar. Kemudian, dia bercerita sejak itu setiap malam ia selalu memimpikan sesosok wanita di pohon itu. Katanya, waktu pertama melihat 'sih cantik, tapi lama kelamaan wajahnya hancur, kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi marah.

Dari dengar pun aku sudah bisa menyimpulkan bahwa setannya marah pada Yohio. Mungkin saja pohon itu adalah rumah sang setan. Wajar aja 'sih jika setannya marah, aku pun bakal marah kalau ada orang yang pipis sembarangan di kamarku. Aku akan marah besar! Tapi, yang terbayang olehku, apakah setan perempuan itu marah karena dikencingin atau karena diperlihatkan _benda_ kesayangan Yohio itu? Atau malah lebih ekstrim? Mungkin setannya tengah tiduran di bawah pohon menikmati matahari, kemudian tiba-tiba disodori pemandangan tidak senonoh dan mukanya dikencingin. Manusia pun pasti akan marah besar! Ini jelas-jelas penghinaan! Mana ada yang terima dikencingin ketika sedang santai!? Aku hanya berharap tuh setan kagak mangap pas dikencingin Yohio.

Anehnya, setelah aku bercerita tentang itu, Yohio hanya menatapku dengan jijik dan dua kata penuh makna terucap.

"Joroklu, iew…"

Dapat disimpulkan bahwa Yohio adalah ABG salah pergaulan. Namun, karena aku teman yang baik, sopan, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung. Aku menepuk pelan bahunya sambil mengucapkan kata-kata penuh makna.

"Nasibmu…"

Yohio cuma bisa ketawa garing. Nampaknya dia teman blasteranku ini sadar bahwa ia bertanya pada orang yang salah. Mungkin di karena lama tinggal di Inggris, dia kagak tahu bahwa pipis sembarangan adalah hal yang tabu di sini.

"Gimana 'dong, Kai? Aku takut sangat, nanti kalo aku kerasukan gimana?"

"Kalo kamu kerasukan paling cuma dandan kaya' cewek di depan cermin pake daster."

Dan bogem gratis aku dapatkan sebagai hadiah.

* * *

Setelah insiden itu, aku jarang ketemu Yohio. Sekalinya ketemu mukanya kaya' orang _stress _begitu. Aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dia masih diikuti oleh setan pohon itu. Mungkin saja setan itu ingin Yohio membersihkan tempat dia membuang cairan berbahayanya itu. Aku bisa bayangkan setan itu datang ketika malam hari tepat jam dua belas malam seperti Dracula di film-film.

"_Yohio… aku mau potong *piiip*mu…"_

Kemudian Yohio akan berteriak seperti cewek nyaris diperkosa ketika setan itu menunjukan taringnya. Namun, karena Yohio melihat bulan purnama, ia pun berubah menjadi _werewolf_. Sehingga pertarungan pun terjadi.

Memang agak aneh juga 'sih mendengar hal seperti itu di zaman modern begini. Tapi nyatanya hal-hal seperti itu terkadang benar adanya. Selain pipis sembarangan, nenekku sering melarangku untuk berbicara kasar sembarangan. Bila kita logikakan, ada benarnya juga perkataan nenekku itu. Kalau misalnya bicara kasar seperti itu bisa menyakiti orang lain. Coba saja lihat. Gimana kalau orang marah mengatakan kata-kata kasar itu.

Misalnya seorang sedang mengecat dan tak sengaja kepeleset, kemudian mengatakan kata-kata seperti, 'SETAN! Kaki gue!' Ini benar-benar tidak sopan. Pasalnya sang setan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Sering juga kalau berkata kasar di tempat tertentu bisa diikuti oleh 'penunggu'nya. Hal ini pernah dialami oleh Lily.

Hal ini kuketahui ketika aku dan Mikuo belajar kelompok di rumahnya. Lily tinggal bersama dengan nenek dan kakeknya. Ketika aku dan Mikuo sampai di rumahnya, kami disambut oleh kakek dan nenek Lily. Mereka pun melakukan sikap lilin sebagai penyambutan. Nggak lah!

Ketika masuk ke kamar Lily, keliatan banget ni anak jarang banget ngeberesin kamarnya. Bahkan kamarku pun lebih rapi dari kamar ini. Ketika kami tengah berdiskusi dengan khusuk, Mikuo menyenggol sikutku. Kemudian jarinya menunjuk ke suatu arah. Dan tepat di sana. Di arah yang titunjuk, terdapat dua buah benda keramat yang paling penting untuk para perempuan. Bergantung pada _hanger_ seragam sekolahnya dengan begitu angkuh benda abad antahberantah. Beha dan _pantsu_.

"Li, beha ama CD kamu ngantung 'tuh. Simpen lah. Mana datar lagi," dan dengan sukses kepala si jenius ini terkena bantal.

Berapa lama kami berdiskusi, melupakan soal dua benda keramat tadi. Lily tiba-tiba berbicara dengan muka yang dibuat seram.

"Kalian sadar nggak? Kalau suasana rumahku agak aneh…?"

"Aneh gimana?" tanya Mikuo dengan muka bloonnya.

"Coba lihat sekeliling 'deh…"

Aku dan Mikuo pun dengan gobloknya mengikuti perintah Lily. Mungkin kami berdua terlihat sebagai om-om mesum yang sedang mencari benda keramat di kamar seorang cewek. Dan aku merasakan hal yang aneh. Mataku serasa sedikit kabur ketika melihat hal yang jauh. Apakah ini adalah distorsi dimensi karena mahkluk halus? Atau karena lemparan bantal yang mengenai mukaku tadi?

Setelah aku bercerita kepada Mikuo dan Lily. Lily melakukan gerakan cepat dengan memakaikan kacamataku yang ada di saku kemejaku.

"Jadi gini… aku diikuti setan…" ujarnya dengan muka yang horor. Terlihat dan terasa sekali kehororannya. Kulitnya jadi putih, rambutnya jadi panjang, matanya jadi bulat (kaya'nya emang begitu).

Aku sama sekali tidak peduli, namun Mikuo nampak sangat antusias mendengarnya. Kemudian Lily dengan nistanya mengubah diskusi kelompok kami dengan curhatan dirinya yang diikuti oleh setan lepas. Dia bercerita bahwa waktu itu dia sedang bertengkar dengan pacarnya tercintah. Sehabis itu dia pergi ke toilet perempuan dan berteriak-teriak dengan kata-kata kasar di dalam toilet itu. Sialnya, karena sekolah kita-kita adalah bangunan peninggalan Belanda yang dibilang angker. Bonusnya Lily diikuti oleh penunggu toilet perempuan itu.

Hantu itu tidak salah. Dia hanya tinggal di toilet dan kemudian Lily nongol di dalam toilet dan marah-marah tidak jelas serta berkata kotor di depannya. Siapa pun juga nggak suka. Bayangkan aja, kalo orang yang sedang marah biasanya bukan cuma suaranya menggelegar telinga, tapi juga ludahnya menyembur bak air terjun Niagara. Pastinya 'tuh penunggu toilet marah karena kecipratan ludah ni anak satu. Belum lagi, berdasarkan cerita Lily, habis itu dia boker di toilet itu. Sempurna, bukan Cuma penuh ludah, tapi juga penuh bau busuk dari sisa-sisa pencernaan manusia. Mungkin jika hantu itu punya pesbuk dia akan meng_update _status seperti ini.

[Manusia sialan! :( Udah diludahin, malah dijejelin bau bangke lagi. :poop:]

Siapa juga yang tidak marah jika tertimpa musibah seperti itu? Aku pun pasti marah jika tiba-tiba ada yang nyelonong teriak-teriak di depan mukaku dengan mulut yang belum sikat gigi dan hujan lokal sebagai bonusnya. Belum lagi kalo 'tuh orang tiba-tiba pup di depan aku. Walaupun aku yakin nggak ada juga yang bakal melakukan hal itu di depanku, kecuali jika orang itu lulusan dari universitas RSJX.

Aku jadi berpikir, yang dikatakan orang tua itu memang benar. Kita tidak boleh sembarangan melakukan apa pun. Semuanya ada tempat, situasi, dan kondisi yang tepat. Juga pikiran harus di pikirkan dengan matang. Aku tidak ingin jika aku sudah dewasa nanti anakku yang menginjak SMP pup di depan wastafel. Mengerikan, bukan? Yang lebih parah jika setelah itu tempat itu digunakan untuk mencuci peralatan makan.

Aku jadi ingat ketika Yohio sudah terlepas dari kejaran setan pohon itu. Katanya, dia bisa terbebas dari kejaran setan itu. Katanya, dia disuruh oleh pendetanya untuk datang ke pohon itu lagi dan meminta maaf serta berdoa. Hasilnya cukup memuaskan karena dia tak lagi diikuti. Aku ingat betul mukanya yang bahagia bak narapidana yang baru dibebaskan dari hukuman mati ketika mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah bebas.

"Benar, Kai! Lega sekali rasanya karena setan itu udah nggak ngikutin."

Aku cuma bisa mengangguk-angguk disko mendengar perkataan Yohio. Mungkin rasa lega yang dirasakannya lebih nikmat daripada rasa lega ketika dia buang hajat di pohon angker itu. Walaupun sampai sekarang aku nggak tahu dimana dan seperti apa pohon itu.

"Tapi, aku belajar satu hal penting…"

"Apaan?" tanyaku pada pemuda blasteran berlogat itu.

"Jangan buang air di sembarang tempat lagi…"

"Jadi kamu pernah buang air di wastafel juga?"

Yohio cuma menatapku dengan tatapan jijik dan aneh. Kemudian mengucapkan kata-kata bermakna dalam.

"Kamu 'tuh sinting…"

* * *

~END~

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito : Yeah, ini memang cerita yang pernah saya alami. Dan ini dari sudut pandang saya alias Kaito. Nama-nama tokoh asli saya samarkan dengan nama Vocaloid untuk melindungi masa depan mereka yang indah. Oh iya, disclaimer hanya di chapter satu, itu sudah ++ untuk chapter selanjutnya. Maaf garing, btw, R&amp;R?


	2. Cup 02 : Kedzaliman di Weekend

**Cup 02 : Kedzaliman di Weekend**

* * *

Malam Minggu, malam dimana kita bisa bersantai-santai lantaran _weekend_. Tapi, malam Minggu ini juga identik dengan pacaran. Sampe, ada orang-orang yang saking jonesnya bilang bahwa malam Minggu itu hanya mitos. Aku jadi berpikir, apakah malam Minggu itu seperti mitos Jawa? Misalnya saja seperti mitos Jawa yang… kalau makan nggak habis nasi bisa nangis, kalo nggak 'ya kalo anak kecil main sampai malam bisa dicolong wewe gombel, atau mungkin malam Minggu adalah saat dimana setan-setan keluar? Apakah sebenarnya malam Minggu ini adalah titisan dari malam Jumat? Tapi, keganjilan memang terjadi. Misalnya saja, Senin malam, Selasa malam, Rabu malam, malam Jumat, Jumat malam, malam Minggu, Minggu malam. Bukankah ini pelecehan? Bagaimana dengan nasib Sabtu dan Kamis? Mereka sudah bagai saudara bagi ke lima hari lainnya itu. Mungkin jika mereka manusia dan di dalam sinetron, akan ada adegan seperti Belanda menyeret pejuang Indonesia, dan beberapa melarikan diri. Kemudian dua orang yang tertinggal menangis sambil meneriakkan nama temannya sembari menghilang ditelan kegelapan. Tragis.

Ngomong-ngomong soal malam Minggu, biasanya dipakai anak-anak muda untuk pacaran. Haha, itu kalian. Tapi kalau aku sebagai anak rajin, memanfaatkan malam Minggu sebagai sarana untuk tidur cepat dan bangun di tengah malam untuk main game. _Brilliant_.

Jadi ingat kejadian waktu malam Minggu, waktu itu belum malam, masih sekitar jam lima sorean. Waktu itu sama sekali nggak ada kerjaan, entah godaan dari mana aku pun memilih buka _facebook_. Nah, tepat waktu buka 'tuh fb, nemu status begini:

[Oke, siap-siap mandi biar bersih~]

Aku mulai berpikir orang ini adalah orang kurang kerjaan yang nyetatus soal hal pribadi. Tanpa peduli, aku buka _new tab _untuk game fb. Nah, sambil iseng-iseng liat status orang lain. Ada status baru. Dari orang yang sama kaya' yang nyetatus tadi. Isinya:

[Udah di dalam kamar mandi *lampiran foto kamar mandi + jambannya*]

Aku cuma bisa melongo. Yang bisa kupikirkan ni anak di antara kurang kerjaan, nggak punya rasa malu, ngeksis, atau _stress_. Belum ada satu menit, tuh anak nyetatus lagi. Dan isinya masih sambungan dari yang tadi. Terus selama beberapa kali, dia terus aja nyetatus.

[Ambil gayung pertama]

[Sikat gigi]

[Lagi mau keramas]

Dapat disimpulkan bahwa dia adalah ABG salah pergaulan. Untung aja dia nggak mendetail nyetatusnya. Coba aja kalo nyetatusnya detail misalnya:

[Lagi nyabunin pantat, aduh ada t*i nyempil.]

Atau nggak:

[Aduh, nyabunin sini itu enak banget rasanya~ Ahn, aku merasa panas~]

Mungkin anak itu akan segera dibawa ke pengadilan lantaran telah menodai pikiran anak-anak bangsa kita. Mungkin kalo diteruskan banyak om-om mesum yang bakal senang lihat status begituan. Yang bisa aku simpulkan, anak-anak bangsa kita kini sudah ngeksis kelewat batas. Bahkan sekarang virus ngeksis sudah menular ke orang tua. Tentunya orang tua lebih waras dalam mengapdet status mereka. Misalnya mengapdet status dengan foto anaknya yang baru jadi sarjana dan lain-lain. Tapi, ngeri juga bayangin kalo orang tua ngapdet status kaya' orang tadi. Lebih parahnya kalo misalnya mereka sedang melakukan hubungan suami-istri. Gimana coba nyetatusnya. Tiap langkah dipost.

Disamping keabsurdan itu, aku masih bersyukur karena aku cuma satu itu yang membuat status 'berani' begitu. Kemudian aku berpaling pada _tab_ game yang ada di sebelahnya. Selang lima belas menit, balik lagi ke _tab _beranda fb. Seperti sebuah kata-kata yang pernah aku dengar di suatu film, 'Hidup seperti sekotak coklat. Kau tak tahu apa yang akan kau dapat.'

Benar-benar sebuah kejutan ketika kotak coklat itu berisi bom. Tapi, tahu apa yang kudapat? Aku dapat sekotak tah*! Sekotak besar t*hi! Dengan ceri di atasnya. Mau tahu kenapa? Di saat lagi seru-serunya fban, ada status yang lebih parah dari pada status sebelumnya yang 'berani' tadi.

[Gw mw boker doeloe, bro.]

Dengan cepat aku langsung meng_close _fbku. Aku nggak mau dalam setiap lima menit sekali bakal melihat status macam:

[Udah jongkok di closet nih, doain gw bro!]

[Lagi ngeden sekuat tenaga!]

[Aduh! Kentut gw busuk banget 'sih!?]

[Ah~ Udah nongol sedikit!]

Membayangkan saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk merinding, lebih baik menyelamatkan diri. Mungkin benar memang, terkadang malam Minggu bisa lebih menyeramkan daripada malam Jumat.

Disamping pengalaman fb itu, kerap kali malam Minggu atau _weekend_ ini nggak berpihak padaku. Sekolahku itu yang enam hari, jadi _weekend_nya bukan dari Jumat malam. Waktu itu entah kenapa kebelet banget pengen jalan-jalan keluar. Tumben-tumbenan pengen keluar malem? Iya, kebetulan pengen makan di luar aja, laper. Jadilah hari itu berbekal dompet, jaket, helm, kacamata, dan motor Mio cantik kebanggaan, aku siap melesat melewati dinginnya malam sendirian. Sendirian, alias nggak ada yang nemenin. Jadi, berbekal pengetahuan tentang jalanan kota, aku pun mulai mencari tempat makan yang pewe.

Pilihanku jatuh pada beberapa rumah makan yang ada di alun-alun kota. Hal ini tentu aku pilih dengan alasan. Karena dengan mata rabun dan helm berkaca gelap, aku akan keliatan seperti ABG cari mati naik motor. Dengan mengendarai Mio-_chan_ yang anggun, aku pun mulai mencari tempat makan pewe di alun-alun kota. Di sana mulai dari yang murah sampai mahal sepertinya ada. Tapi, pilihanku jatuh pada tempat makan lesehan yang terkenal akan bebek dan ayam bakarnya yang enak. Aku lumayan sering ke sini sebenarnya, suka aja suasana perabot bambu dan duduk lesehan sambil menikmati makanan. Bebek dan ayamnya juga enak banget di tempat itu. Kalau kata seseorang di TV kuliner 'sih, MAKYUUSSS!

Nggak lama, sampe juga di restoran tujuanku tersebut. Dengan cepat langsung parkir dan mencari meja kosong. Kemudian pesan ayam bakar, bebek bakar, nasi dua piring, jus apel, jus jeruk, lalapan, sop jamur, jamur goreng, dan ayam goreng mentega. Iya, aku tahu pikiran kalian. Kaya' orang kelaperan.

Sambil nunggu makanan tersaji, aku pun coba lihat-lihat sekeliling. Restorannya masih ramai, wajar 'sih malam Minggu. Di depan ada orang pacaran. Di samping ada orang pacaran. Di samping lagi ada orang pacaran. Di belakang ada orang pacaran. Ya Allah, aku merasa seperti kucing yang tersesat di kandang anjing. Dan lagi, ini lebih mirip kandang anjing kawin.

Tetapi, dengan tetap berpegang teguh pada moto, makan dulu ketika lapar, aku pun cuek-cuek saja sama keadaan sekitar. Nggak lama 'deh, makanan pesenan datang semua. Melihat semua pemandangan surgawi yang tersaji di hadapan mata, perut pun mulai berpesta ria dengan suara genderang perang. Aromanya buat nggak sabar untuk makan semuanya. Saat ini aku terlihat seperti kucing dikasih makan.

Dengan biadab, langsung aja ambil jamur goreng, ayam goreng mentega, dan nasi putihnya yang masih hangat. Kemudian langsung 'deh makan dengan gaya orang kesurupan. Itu lho, yang makan sambil ketawa-tawa puas seakan-akan habis menyiksa orang. Perut pun tampaknya menikmati semua persembahan yang tersaji. Inilah surga dunia.

Namun, seperti kata pepatah tua, 'Dimana ada susu, di situ ada kebo'. Ketika tengah kyusuk dalam menjalankan ibadah mulia itu, mataku menangkap dua sosok mengerikan duduk di meja depanku yang sudah kosong. Dua sosok itu bukanlah mahluk biasa. Aku hanya bisa merinding melihat kedua biji sosok itu. Lipstick merah yang terlalu banyak seperti abis ditampolin orang sekampung. Baju yang ketat sampe membentuk lekuk tubuh. Rambut yang berkilau layaknya habis dikeramasin sampo sanslik. Yap, banci.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa makhluk-makhluh titisan David Jones itu ada di sini? Sambil makan cuma bisa membaca doa dalam hati. Semoga aja 'tuh banci dua biji kaga' ganggu. Namun, yang terjadi malah 'tuh banci sebiji kedip-kedip genit ke arahku. Aku mau muntah… Mengerikan… padahal niat hanya ingin makan, malah ketemu banci ilang. Terkadang niat baik memang enggak berakhir baik. Si banci bersemir itu masih aja ngelirik-ngelirik. Ya Tuhan… aku tahu kalau aku ini sering dibilang ganteng, kalo yang doyan cewek aku bisa menerima, tapi kalo banci juga doyan ogah amat! Amit-amit 'deh…

Dengan penuh ketidak pastian, aku pun melanjutkan makan. Entah lantaran banci ada di depan atau makanannya kurang bumbu, rasanya jadi nggak seenak tadi. Mungkinkah banci tadi mengguna-gunaku? Atau mungkin ini efek karena ini adalah makan besar ke-5 hari ini? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu jawabannya. Tepat setelah selesai makan, aku pun pingin cepat-cepat pulang. Tapi, tiba-tiba tanpa angin tanpa topan tanpa Guntur, banci di depan berkedip jahil sambil menjilat bibirnya. Satu hal… **GUA MAU MUNTAH**!

Dengan cepat langsung pergi ke kasir untuk membayar dan cabut dari TKP. Terkadang malam Minggu juga lebih mengerikan daripada malam Jumat. Bisa jadi karena banyak melihat orang pacaran dan kitanya masih sendirian atau karena ketemu mantan yang bawa pacar baru. Tapi, bertemu dua orang banci waktu malam minggu itu yang paling menyeramkam. Konon, malam Minggu seperti ini hanya ada satu kali dalam 100 tahun.

* * *

~END~


	3. Cup 03 : Penggalauan Kala Malam

**Cup 03 : Penggalauan Kala Malam**

* * *

_Mood_ku lagi nggak bagus hari ini. Rasanya dari tadi pagi pengennya cuma menjauh dari keramaian sebentar, hitung-hitung nenangin pikiran yang suntuk. Ok, mungkin itu hal biasa karena aku memang kurang suka keramaian, tapi kali ini beda. Bener-bener _**bad mood ****to**** the extreme**_. Biasanya kalo hari Minggu begini tuh nggak pernah _bad mood_ begini. Selain karena koneksi yang jelek, biasanya yang membuatku _bad_ _mood_ itu adalalah masalah sekolah atau masalah pribadi. Oh yeah, manusia pasti punya masalah, nggak mungkin nggak punya. Susah BAB pun masalah tahu! Bayangin aja, gimana kalo BAB itu ditahan terus?! Makin lama makin gede! Terus akhirnya MELEDAK! Nggak seekstrim itu juga sih, tapi manusia pasti punya masalah.

Alasan aku _bad mood _cuma satu. Pesan. Lebih tepatnya sebiji pesan di fbku siang ini. Yakin, hampir aja tuh hp kulempar kalo kaga inget nih itu baru beli. Isinya sih sederhana, ucapan selamat, tapi di dalamnya juga bikin _mood_ku yang harusnya bagus hari ini jadi buruk, banget. Padahal kuharap setidaknya ya, hari ini tuh tenang buat istirahat. Tapi nyatanya, malah jadi buruk gegara pesan secuil. Saat itu lah aku merasakan hal yang disebut… galau.

* * *

**Warning : Chapter kali ini berisi cerita galau author, jadi jangan salahkan authornya jika nggak selucu sebelumnya, ciao-*kick***

* * *

"Hah… lagi-lagi dibohongin gue…"

Aku cuma diam sambil nyeruput kopi hitam pahit yang udah dipesan dari tadi sambil ngelihat Gumiya yang mukanya lagi melas kaya' orang utan mau melahirkan. Bibirnya rada maju, matanya berkantung, ada lingkaran item di matanya, terus bajunya urak-urakkan kaya' cewek abis di_perkaos_.

"Apa aku bilang, dia pasti selingkuh. Kamu juga sih, kagak percaya ama aku," Gumiya makin melas mukanya.

Hari ini nih, niatnya mau istirahat sebentar ke kafe karena tadi siang sekitar jam satu ada pesan di fb yang benar-benar mengganggu _mood_ku. Nah, tapi ada pepatah bilang, menyelam sambil minum air, kelelep, niat mau nenangin pikiran di kafe, malah ketemu nih bocah sebiji.

Iya, Gumiya, temen sesekolah, beda kelas sih, kebetulan lagi sama galaunya kaya' aku. Nah, 'kan si dia udah punya pacar 'tuh, tadi dia bilang dia mergokin pacarnya lagi pelukan ama si anak basket yang namanya entah siapa-pokoknya terkenal-itu. Dari awal sih, aku udah tahu bakal begini jadinya. Toh, tuh anak cewek emang kaya'nya dari awal cuma niat manfaatin otak pinternya si Gumiya. Kasian juga sih lihatnya, miris banget. Aku tahu persis gimana Gumiya setianya ama tuh cewek, dia itu tipe orang yang nepatin janjinya dan susah kalo disuruh boong. Dan aku tahu persis gimana tuh dia _cinta_nya ama tuh cewek. Yah, sebagai sesama cowok yang sedang galau, singkat cerita aku pun malah nemenin Gumiya galau di sini.

"Namanya juga idup kaya' roda yang-"

"-Selalu berputar. Kadang di atas kadang juga kelindes."

"Itu tahu," kataku santai sambil ngambil donnut yang ngangur di meja dari tadi.

Gumiya cuma ngangguk pasrah setengah disko, agaknya nih anak masih depresi gegara tahu pacarnya selingkuh.

"Apa semua cewek begitu, ya, Kai?"

"Begitu apaan? Berbentuk?"

"Bukan, goblok! Maksud gua tuh, gampang gitu bohongin perasaan orang."

"Kamu aja yang goblok itu mah."

"Gua hajar juga lu…" Gumiya kaya'nya mulai _stress_ ngomong ama orang pintar. Yah, sebagian orang pasti begitu kalo ngomong ama diriku.

"Lu sih enak, Kai. Diem juga adek-adek kelas ngantri jadi pacarlu," aku lihat dia cuma ngaduk-aduk jus yang udah dia pesen, keliatannya nafsu makan nih anak juga ilang gegara patah hati. Oh, sungguh penyakit mematikan memang.

"Masih marah gegara si Anon seneng ama aku?"

"Kali… gua heran mereka lihat apa sih dari orang berotak setengah kaya' lu."

"Berotak setengah, lebih pinter dari kamu juga."

"_Can't deny that_…"

Dia cuma diem. Aku diem. Kita berdua sama-sama diem di kafe yang mulai ramai orang ini. Maklum, hari Minggu malam emang enak buat santai, dan lagi besok sekolah libur, jadi bisa bebas main dah. Ngomong-ngomong soal Anon, jadi inget pas dulu itu. Ntuh adek kelas satu ekstra ama Gumiya, palasmega. Nah, si Gumiya naksir tuh ama tuh adik kelas. Ceweknya sih kalo di mataku biasa-biasa aja. Tapi, di mata si makhluk sebiji ini dia itu _wow_. Emang sih, kalo diomong tampang ama _body _dia bagus. Mukanya kecil, pipinya agak tembem, rambutnya pendek tapi rapi, suaranya juga bagus, dan kalo kata temen-temen sih _body_nya seksi.

Nah, Gumiya sebagai ketua tuh ekstra, sering modus ndeketin Anon tuh. Sampe suatu hari, dia mau nembak tuh si Anon, cuma karena dia kaga' pede kalo sendirian, jadi akulah korban yang harus menanggung malu dengan ngintip tuh orang nembak. Yah, mungkin maksudnya kalo ditolah dia bisa minta kuhajar terus pura-pura amnesia sambil bilang, 'Ini tahun berapa? Siapa saya?!' atau semacamnya. Tapi, kaga' berjalan mulus juga tuh acara.

"_Err... Anon, boleh ngomong sesuatu nggak?"_

Dari jauh cuma bisa lihat muka saltingnya dia. Ok, lebih mirip orang kebelet BAB gitu. Beneran sumpah! Kaga' boong! Mukanya rada mengkerut, pantatnya dia rada goyang kanan goyang kiri, tangannya dimasukin ke saku biar keren, tapi di mataku justru keliatan kaya' orang kebelet pup.

"_Eh, iya. Aku juga mau ngomong sesuatu sama kakak."_

Si Gumiya langsung sumringah gitu, mungkin ini adalah pertanda dia bakal diterima.

"_Eh, iya. Ngomong aja duluan,"_ katanya pede, cuma aku yakin tuh anak sebenarnya kaga' berani nembak, terus biar si Anon yang ngomong.

"_Kak Gumiya… itu… kenal Kak Kaito yang ketua CEC itu 'kan?"_

"_Eh…? Ke-kenal,"_ mukanya dia rada kaya' orang bego itu, aku sendiri cuma berharap kaga terjadi hal-hal buruk aja karena namaku disebut.

"_Um… Kak Kaito udah punya pacar belum?"_

"_Be-belum…"_

"_Kakak, boleh minta bantuan PDKTin ama Kak Kaito?"_

Dan yang aku ingat setelah itu Gumiya membatu.

"Ah, udah jangan bahas itu, udah lama juga itu-"

"Sekitar satu bulan yang lalu."

Gumiya cuma cemberut. Kaya'nya _mood_ dia udah rada mendingan dari sebelumnya, cuma masih jelek. Iya, jelek kaya' nasibnya. Aku sendiri nggak bisa membantunya banyak, pasalnya aku sendiri sedang _bad mood _hari itu. Kita berdua diem lama, sambil sesekali meneguk minuman kita atau sekedar mencomot kentang donnut yang kita pesan.

"Kai…" Gumiya manggil namaku dengan pelan. Matanya rada sendu bertemu dengan mataku, alisnya rada mengkerut, bibirnya sedikit bergetar. "gue mau ngomong-"

"_Sorry_, aku masih suka cewek."

"BUKAN, GOBLOK!"

Aku berhenti meneguk kopi hitam yang aku pesan tadi, perhatianku aku tunjukkan ke Gumiya yang keliatannya mau membicarakan hal penting, entah apa hal penting itu, yang pasti setidaknya aku tahu dia masih waras.

"Gua pengen ngerjain cewek!"

"Ha?" mukaku dongkol, meminta penjelasan.

"Begini, gua mau balas dendam ama cewek itu!"

"Caranya?"

Gumiya membenarkan kacamatanya. Telunjuknya menunjuk ke mukaku sambil berkata dengan mantap.

"Lu 'kan populer, ya? Bisa minta bantuan adik kelas yang cantik gitu? Biar mantan gua panas lihatnya!" ujarnya dengan mantap.

"Kaya'nya nggak usah deh."

Gumiya ngeliatin aku, nampaknya dia mengerti apa yang aku maksud. Ya, Gumiya memang cowok yang baik. Dia bukanlah tipe yang tinggi atau pandai olahraga, dia juga bukan golongan orang yang sombong. Secara fisik, mukanya juga tidak terlalu jelek, nggak ganteng juga sih. Gumiya pasti ngerti maksudku. Nggak baik membalas kejahatan dengan kejahatan. Ya, aku kenal orang ini sejak dulu, dia adalah orang pemaaf, yang bahkan dulu aku pernah tak sengaja menyenggol mangkuk baksoku dan tumpah ke selangkangannya, dan dia memaafkan aku.

Gumiya menghela nafas lagi, ia pun melambaikan tangan, tanda memesan kembali.

"Kenapa, ya… padahal dia udah nyelingkuhin gue, tapi gue nggak bisa lupain dia…" kata-katanya melas, sulit membedakan apakah dia galau habis diputusin pacarnya atau digrepe banci.

Aku diam, Gumiya diam, kita sama sekali nggak membuka suara. Sambil melihat ke luar jendela, aku bisa melihat kerlip lampu kendaraan yang lalu lalang. Hal-hal sepele begitu, bisa membuatku kembali mengingat hal-hal yang tak ingin kuingat. Hal gembira dan hal sedih yang menjadi satu. Terkadang melupakan seseorang tidak akan sulit, namun kenangan tentangnya yang sulit dilupakan. Aku tahu itu, itu jugalah yang dialami oleh Gumiya.

"Mungkin aja… kita kurang berusaha dengan lebih keras…"

"Kurang, ya…?"

"Mungkin…"

Kembali keheningan mengisi kafe ini. Walaupun suasana kafe ini ramai, namun perasaan yang saat ini kosong seolah tak mendengar apa-apa. Aku dan Gumiya mungkin masih terlalu dini untuk merasakan apa itu suka, atau mungkin kami kurang berusaha dengan keras. Sampai malam itu berakhir, tak ada dari kami yang tahu jawabannya.

Kembali aku membuka ponselku, sambil berharap kata yang ada adalah "Selamat Ulang Tahun", bukan "Selamat Tinggal".

* * *

~END~

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito : Yah, chapter ini mohon maaf galau. Ya, memang itu adalah cerita ketika author galau, sebenarnya masih ada lanjutannya, mungkin di chapter depan atau beberapa chapter mendatang. _Well_, _see ya_.


	4. Cup 04 : Berkendara yang Baik

**Cup 04 : Berkendara yang Baik**

* * *

Kalau raja-raja zaman dahulu punya kereta kencana, pengusaha kaya punya helikopter pribadi, aku mempunyai sebuah _Mio_.

Ya, cukup simple, sebuah motor yang menjadi sarana transportasi utama bagiku. Sialnya, tuh Mio juga merupakan motor pertama yang kukendarai. Motor yang banyak menyimpan kenangan-kenangan pahit dan manis yang tak terlupakan. Motor yang bahkan umurnya lebih tua dibanding _console game _milikku, motor yang tetap ada walaupun aku sudah berganti dari sepeda dua kali. Intinya, motor itu adalah motor pertama yang kupake waktu baru bisa naik motor. Baik perjalanan saat panasnya siang, atau pun saat dingin malam memeluk, dia selalu ada untukku. Inti dari intinya, dia adalah motor yang _dengan sukses _berhasil aku siksa.

Selayaknya pengendara yang baru belajar naik motor, waktu itu aku benar-benar _buta _dalam hal kecepatan. Jadi tanpa berpikir dua kali – mikir sekali aja enggak, langsung tarik gas hingga kecepatan penuh, terkadang aman-aman saja, sialnya sih kalau ada polisi tidur. Entah sudah berapa kali aku dan Mio jatuh mencium aspal, trotoar, hingga nyaris mengenai orang yang kebetulan lewat. Mungkin hubunganku dan Mio jauh lebih romantis dibanding sinetron. Ngelebihin pacaran 'deh pokoknya. Jatuh bersama, lecet bersama, nabrak bersama, ditilang bersama, hingga main air bersama – jatuh ke kali. Semua bekas luka itu masih membekas di _body _Mio, hingga ada bagian yang harus dijahit dengan kawat.

Aku sendiri juga belajar dari semua kecerobohan yang pernah kulakukan ketika berkendara. Perlahan-lahan aku mulai sadar, kalau lampu merah harus berhenti, kalau mau belok menyalakan lampu sein dulu, kalau ada polisi tidur harus mengurangi kecepatan, dan yang penting, polisi lalu lintas itu beda dengan polisi tidur.

Namun, bukan berarti setiap insiden yang kualami dengan Mio adalah kesalahanku. Pernah suatu saat ketika aku sudah _rada jago _mengendarai motor, ada seorang ibu juga mengendarai motor, lampu sein tuh ibu menyala di kanan, jadi aku kira dia mau belok ke kanan jadi aku pun menyalipnya dari kiri. Namun, tanpa ada guntur tuh ibu tiba-tiba juga belok ke kiri hingga roda depan motornya menabrak bagian samping dari Mio. Dan dengan tragis trotoar pun menjadi sasan utama benturan.

Ibuku yang meneliti hal ini berkata bahwa mungkin keseringanku menabrakkan Mio adalah karena hobiku yang juga sering menabrakkan sepeda dulu. Hal ini bukan tanpa alasan, pasalnya ketika aku mengendarai sepeda ketika SD, entah alasannya apa, aku sering menabrakkan roda sepeda ke _apapun_ yang kelihatannya seru buat ditabrakkin. Dari mulai pagar rumah, ayam lewat, sampai satpam mini market. Walaupun begitu, aku tidak terima dengan pernyataan ibuku itu. Pasalnya, menabrakkan motor karena seru itu hal yang _bego_.

Bayangkan saja kalau misalnya sedang mengendarai motor siang-siang sambil bersiul-siul lalu menabrak seorang tukang sayur yang sedang lewat. Nggak mungkin, 'kan, ketika di kantor polisi ditanyain kenapa kita sampai menabrak tukang sayur malang tersebut kita jawab; "Seru aja, Pak. Pas kelindes suaranya kaya ngijek jambu biji, gitu. Bapak mau coba juga?"

Tentu saja, dana juga termasuk faktor tidak memungkinkannya menabrakkan motor sesuka hati. Pasalnya, mengganti roda motor, tidak sama dengan mengganti roda sepeda, belum lagi _spare part _motor tidak semurah sepeda. Dan lagi, ketika dulu menabrak satpam dengan sepeda, paling si satpamnya cuma kaget lalu ngingetin doang. Kalau hal ini dipraktekkan dengan motor, satpam tersebut akan kaget dan masuk rumah sakit. Untungnya aku belajar naik motor ketika masuk SMP, mungkin jika naik motor ketika SD dan melindas polisi lalu lintas, paling cuma melengos dan menyamakan polisi itu dengan polisi tidur.

* * *

**Keamanan berkendara**, hal yang tidak pernah bosan ibuku katakan padaku. Mulai dari jangan ngebut-ngebut, jangan lupa mengecek ban sebelum berpergian, jangan lupa mengisi bensin seminggu sekali, pastikan seluruh lampu motor berfungsi, jangan lupa berdoa sebelum naik motor, dan selalu mengadakan syukuran setelah motor kembali dengan selamat sehabis kupakai. Sebenarnya yang paling sering dikhawatirkan beliau adalah waktu itu aku belum punya kartu legendaris penanda layaknya seseorang diperbolehkan mengendarai motor, _SIM_.

_Ajaibnya_, aku jarang ketilang atau pun berurusan dengan polisi. Entah kenapa setiap ada tilangan aku hanya menarik gas dan melewati kumpulan polisi itu dengan pedenya, ketika ada yang memberi salam, tinggal dibalas anggukkan. Sialnya sih kalau tilangannya sepi, kemungkinan untuk ditilang meningkat. _Helm_, juga merupakan hal yang tidak boleh terlupakan ketika menggunakan motor. Sebenarnya tujuan utama selalu memakai _helm _ketika berkendara itu untuk melindungi wajah. Yap, hampir setiap aku mengendarai Mio, kaca _helm_ selalu sedia menutupi wajah. _Well_, hal ini disebabkan karena terkadang ketika berkendara, normalnya; ada debu atau pasir yang masuk ke mata, bahayanya; kadang-kadang ada serangga yang tiba-tiba menclok di muka, _extreme_-nya; ada burung kurang ajar yang tiba-tiba berak dan _ampas_nya kena muka.

Ketika masuk SMA, tentu saja kemampuan mengendarai Mio pun meningkat. Dari Kaito yang dulunya _pengendara motor matic ugal-ugalan_, menjadi _pengendara motor matic ugal-ugalan yang sedikit mahir_. Aku merasa seperti F*ng yang bertambah kuat setelah Fury-nya hancur, aku juga bertambah mahir setelah semua tabrakkan yang kualami. _Bedanya_, F*ng cukup satu kali Fury -nya hancur untuk _power up_, sedangkan aku harus kecelakaan lebih dari sepuluh kali untuk _power up_.

…

"Wah, Kai, diboncengin ama kamu enak banget. Serasa naik jetkoster," tutur salah satu teman sekelasku yang pernah kuantar pulang naik motor. Aku hanya ketawa renyah membalasnya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, kebanyakkan anak-anak cowok di sekolahku mengendarai motor _laki_. Salah satunya adalah si Yuuma. Dia selalu mengendarai motor gede setiap berangkat sekolah. Mudah mengenali suara motor Yuuma yang mirip suara kaleng pecah itu, setiap motornya lewat orang-orang akan segera masuk ke rumah, bersembunyi di bawah meja sambil menutup telinga mereka dengan bantal. _Mirisnya_, motor milik Yuuma dan Mio-ku punya warna yang sama – merah – dan sebenarnya akan lebih cocok kalau kami tukaran motor. Pasalnya, dengan postur tubuh Yuuma yang kurang memadai, dia harus _sedikit _lebih memiringkan motornya lebih dari normal dan _sedikit _berjinjit untuk bisa menahan motor sembari menaikinya. Sedangkan aku sendiri sebenarnya terlihan _unik_ ketika mengendarai Mio, kaki harus benar-benar menekuk dengan _helm_ _full-face_ berkaca hitam.

Yuuma sendiri termasuk anggota dalam kelompok perkumpulan kami, yang biasanya terdiri dari: aku, Gumiya, Yohio, dan Lily sebagai satu-satunya perempuan yang sering ngumpul bersama kami. Kebetulan, waktu itu hanya ada aku, Gumiya, Yohio, dan Yuuma yang sedang ngumpul bareng di _café_. Kelihatannya sih keren, ngumpul-ngumpul di _café_, tapi sebenarnya selain Gumiya nggak ada yang pesan makanan. Di saat begini biasanya kami bertiga hanya melakukan kegiatan rutin yaitu _Comot Makanan Gumiya_ dengan khusyuk. Kebetulan waktu itu hari Jumat, jadi kami berempat berencana untuk main ke Yogyakarta Sabtu besok.

Sebenarnya sih ini awalnya karena si Yohio nyeletuk pengen makan McD, tapi di sini nggak ada. Lalu si Yuuma mengusulkan biar kita berempat main ke Jogja aja _weekend _ini.

"Sekalian cuci mata," katanya.

Kami pun sepakat untuk pergi ke Jogja, namun sayangnya motor Gumiya dipake oleh bapaknya, dan Yohio yang memang tidak diperbolehkan naik motor harus menebeng. Terpaksa aku dan Yuuma harus menarik uang bensin pada kedua biji siswa SMA ini.

Singkat cerita, besoknya kami berempat kumpul di alun-alun kota. Yang pertama sampai adalah aku, lalu Gumiya yang datang jalan kaki – rumahnya memang di daerah situ – terakhir Yuuma yang sudah boncengan dengan Yohio datang. Sebenarnya rada aneh melihat Yuuma yang memboncengi Yohio dengan motor gedenya. Pasalnya, Yohio – yang tingginya kira-kira sama denganku – jelas lebih cocok sebagai pemegang kemudi. Mungkin biar nggak terlalu kelihatan menyedihkan karena nggak ada yang boncengin cewek, Yuuma bisa disuruh memakai daster dan wig, lalu dadanya disumpeli bola kasti, dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Yohio disinari cahaya senja dengan pipi keduanya bersemu merah… _geli abis_.

"Hah? Gua ama Kaito?" tanya Gumiya, dengan nistanya menunjukku yang sudah duduk di atas Mio.

"Iyalah, kamu mau ngejar sampe Jogja?" kata Yohio di balik _helm_nya.

"Waduh! Kaya'nya mesti balik ke rumah dulu, nih!"

"Kenapa, Gum?" tanyaku.

"Gua lupa bawa tasbih."

Akhirnya kita berempat langsung gas ke Jogja. Aku sendiri cuma berniat ke Gramed dan membeli DVD-R baru, karena yang di rumah tinggal sedikit. Di perjalanan menuju ke kota Yogyakarta, tepatnya di sebuah jalan dengan jalan yang menikung tajam, aku dengan _pede_nya menambah gas dan membuat motor matic merah ini miring melebihi kemiringan wajar yang kalau disenggol sedikit saja pasti bagian samping motor udah _noel_ aspal. Gumiya? Tuh anak kayanya lagi baca doa di belakang. Akhirnya setelah hampir dua jam di perjalanan – tanpa nyasar – kita berempat sukses sampai di kota Yogyakarta.

Kami pun melancarkan rencana pertama setelah sampai di Jogja, makan. Tentu saja tempat makan yang kita incer adalah McD. Setelah makan dan muter-muter nggak jelas, terakhir aku pergi membeli DVD-R. Waktu selesai, kulihat Yohio menunggu bosan dan Yuuma celingak-celinguk cuci mata.

"Udah semua, kan? Pulang, yuk," pinta Yohio sambil nunjuk jam tangannya.

Emang sih, udah jam dua siang, kalo nggak cepat-cepat pulang bisa gelap. Kami bertiga pun langsung bergegas ke parkiran. Sebelum keluar parkiran Yuuma meminta kami untuk mengecek barang-barang, siapa tahu ada yang ketinggalan.

DVD-R, ada. Novel, ada. Komik, ada. Dan kami pun langsung meninggalkan parkiran untuk pulang ke kota kecil kami dengan riang bahagia.

Entah kenapa di perjalanan menuju rumah aku merasa aneh, selalu merasa kaya' ada yang kurang. Sambil terus memacu Mio, aku coba mengingat barang-barang yang aku beli tadi. DVD-R, komik, novel… kayanya ada semua. Apa barang yang kubawa ada yang kurang? HP? Aku langsung mengecek kantong celana, ada. Dompet? Kali ini kantong bagian kanan, ada juga.

"Gum, kamu ada yang ketinggalan nggak?"

Nggak ada yang jawab.

"Gum? Denger nggak?"

Masih nggak ada yang jawab.

Ini mulai aneh.

Aku pun melepaskan tangan kiri dari kemudi dan mencoba menepok Gumiya yang membonceng di belakang. Tapi… kosong. Masih kurang yakin, aku kembali mencoba nepok jok belakang lagi. Masih kosong. Kemudian sambil takut-takut melirik ke arah spion.

…

…

…

Fix, ini motor cuma ada pengemudinya doang.

Karena sadar akan situasi, aku langsung menepikan motor ke kiri jalan. Kemudian Yuuma dan Yohio yang ada di belakang ikut melakukan hal yang sama.

"Napa, Kai?" kata Yuuma sambil membuka kaca _helm_nya.

"Kalian sadar nggak?"

Mereka berdua saling lirik, terus si Yohio tiba-tiba teriak, "Woy! Gumiya mana, Kai!?"

"Ya Allah, Kaito bin Mahsyudin, anak orang lu kemanain!?" Yuuma yang mulai sadar akan ketidakberadaan Gumiya yang seharusnya berada di jok belakang motor Mio-ku.

Aku cuma menggeleng. Kami bertiga diam, bagai perajurit yang sedang mengenang rekan-rekan seperjuangan yang telah gugur di medan perang dan tertembak mati. Bedanya, kalau pun ini perang, Gumiya bukan gugur karena tertembak mati atau pun diserang musuh, Gumiya bakal gugur karena ketinggalan di ladang ranjau yang ditanam pasukannya sendiri. Mungkin satu-satunya cara Gumiya bisa selamat dari ladang ranjau itu adalah dengan memanjanggan bulu dadanya dan menggunakan baju kerlap-kerlip, lalu menari bagai orang ayan diiringi lagu India.

Tak lama, HPku pun bergetar, tanda ada telepon masuk. Kemudian kami bertiga sama-sama melihat nama yang terpampang di layar HP itu.

**[Gumiya bin Sukidin]**

Aku pun melihat ke arah Yohio, lalu Yuuma. Kami bertiga mengangguk bersama, seolah-olah harus menjinakkan bom, di mana ada dua pilihan tombol, tombol merah atau tombol hijau. Aku pun memencet tombol hijau.

"Nomor telepon yang Anda hubungi tela-"

"WOY! Napa pada ninggalin gua!? Kampret lu pada!"

Kemudian kami pun kembali menjemput sahabat kami tersayang.

…

Berkendara memang memerlukan kehati-hatian. Kita harus memperhatikan kondisi motor. Pakai _helm_, membawa surat-surat berkendara, dan yang paling penting… jangan pernah lupakan penumpang yang ikut pada motor kalian. Jangan… pokoknya jangan…

* * *

~END~

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Pagi/siang/malam, buat kalian yang membaca fanfiction ini. Yap, ini saya Kuro 'Kaito' Neko kembali dari hiatus. _Well_, kemungkinan aktif cuma 30% sih. Maaf buat yang menunggu fic-fic saya (kaya' ada aja). Semoga dengan _comeback _ini, saya bisa kembali meramaikan fandom Vocaloid Indonesia. Mohon kerja samanya~ (pergilu).


End file.
